This invention relates to construction of light metal buildings and particularly buildings for farm and rural use. In the past, this market has not been supplied with an economical, readily available structure. This has largely been due to the inability of centralized manufacturing operations to supply the inherently diffuse rural market. Use of multiple plant locations has not been an effective solution, because any single plant does not have a large enough market to support the facilities required.
Consequently, the tendency has been to build large rigid structures at central locations and employ them for buildings in the immediately surrounding areas. Such structures are often unduly expensive because of high shipping costs and the substantial foundations needed to support them. Construction costs are likewise increased by heavy equipment necessary to erect the rigid structures. Cross-tied foundations and concrete floors are frequently necessary. These factors combine to make steel farm buildings prohibitively expensive; areas remote from manufacturing centers are often unable to obtain such buildings at anywhere near reasonable cost.